Ferrum Star Empire
Ferrum Star Empire Historia Wprowadzenie Imperium Gwiezdne Ferrum jest powstałym w alternatywnej linii czasu mocarstwem gwiezdnym. Jest to jedno z najpotężniejszych mocarstw tego mrocznego świata. Mimo podobieństw do naszej historii nie jest to jakiekolwiek promowanie zbrodniczych systemów. Początki istnienia By zrozumieć dlaczego narodziło się to mocarstwo, jak i dlaczego ludzkość w tej linii czasu pogrążyła się w szaleństwie wojny należy cofnąć się do XVI w na teren Polski. W stosunku do naszej linii czasu tutejsi Jagiellonowie nie zakończyli panowania na Zygmuncie II Auguście a i w innych krajach słowiańskich przedstawiciele tej dynastii zdobywali najpierw wpływy a potem władzę. W połowie XVII w pod władzą tej dynastii znajdowały się ziemie od Skandynawii po Grecję(dopiero tu Osmanie zdołali oprzeć się potężnej ofensywie), od Królestwa Czech po będący lennikiem Polski Chanat Krymski i Księstwo Moskiewskie. To olbrzymie państwo w przeciwieństwie do naszego przetrwało zawieruchy i piekło wojen XVIII i XVIII wieku a także ciągle się reformowało. W połowie XIX wieku nastąpiła zmiana ustroju na republikański co zaowocowało powstaniem monarchii parlamentarnej. Równocześnie widmo wojny z Cesarstwem Niemieckim i Caratem Rosyjskim spowodowało wielką rewolucję naukową i postęp technologiczny. Około 1903 wybuchła Wielka Wojna (tutejsza IWŚ). O ile inne państwa postawiły na wyposażenie znane z naszej linii czasowej to Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska (właściwa nazwa Polski w tej linii czasu) o ile zaczęła z klasycznym wyposażeniem to już w 3 roku tej trwającej 8 lat wojny wprowadziła masowo setki typów nowatorskich pojazdów i broni. Zmieniono mundury na wygodniejsze, wydano nowe hełmy ale nie to było najważniejsze. Pojawiły się czołgi, tankietki, transportery opancerzone. Nad głowami walczących pojawiły się samoloty ale też pierwsze wiatrakowce. W ręce żołnierzy najpierw powędrowały lżejsze i krótsze karabinki powtarzalne już 2 lata później zmienione na pistolety maszynowe i karabinki szturmowe. Prym w tej wojnie-mimo walk na 2 fronty- wiodła RP-s i to ona w 8 roku wojny podyktował warunki kapitulacji zarówno Cesarstwu Niemieckiemu (straciło ono ziemie wschodnie z Berlinem i podległą jemu Danią), Carat Rosyjski zgodził się na zawarcie pokoju bez roszczeń terytorialnych gdyż wojna pomiędzy tymi państwami stawał się coraz bardziej krwawa. Jednak ten pokój spowodował rozgoryczenie państw zachodu walczących w sojuszu z Niemcami ale też Caratu Rosyjskiego. Na zachodzie zaczęła rodzić się Unia Europy Zachodniej pod przywództwem najpierw Cesarza a razem z rozwojem ideologi faszystowskiej przemianowanej na Kanclerza. Jednocześnie Caratem wstrząsały zmiany społeczne które zakończyły się jego zmianą w potworka zwanego Sowiecką Republikę Demokratyczną. Około 1957 roku na świecie istnieje już tylko kilka supermocarstw. Są to odpowiednio Federacja Amerykańska (tereny Ameryki Północnej z Meksykiem), Królestwo Południowej Ameryki (stosunkowo luźny konglomerat dawnych hiszpańskich i portugalskich kolonii), Rzesza Zachodnio Europejska (pod jej władzą znalazła się tez Afryka Północna i Środkowa,Indie oraz Australia), Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska oraz Sowiecka Republika Demokratyczna. Oczywiście istniał jeszcze jeden potężny gracz Cesarstwo Japońskie zajmujące tereny Chin oraz Mongolii jednak mimo sojuszu z Rzeczpospolitą miał on problemu natury etnicznej na własnym terenie. Około 1965 wyścig zbrojeń został nieco przyhamowany wyścigiem w kosmos.Wszystkie mocarstwa pragnęły go wygrać dla celów prestiżowych ale gdy okazało się że inne globy i planetoidy to istne kopalnie cennych minerałów to wyścig tylko przyspieszył. Pierwszą satelitę na orbicie umieściła Sowiecka Rosja jednak wyścig na księżyc wygrały jednocześnie RP-s, F.A i K.P.A wspierane przez Cesarstwo Japońskie. Połączenie tych misji oraz współdziałanie na gruncie technologicznym zakończyło się nie tylko doleceniem na Srebrny Glob ale też założeniem na nim bazy badawczej oraz orbitującej wokół niego stacji kosmicznej. Jednak taka akcja nie mogła przejść bez echa gdyż zarówno Sowiecka Rosja jak i faszystowska Rzesza poczuły się zagrożone. Jednak oba mocarstwa wiedziały że muszą rozbić jedność zdobywców kosmosu żeby w ogóle mieć szanse w walce. Okazało się że na podszepty obu totalitaryzmów najmniej odporna okazała się Federacja Amerykańska co zaowocowało nieoczekiwaną zdradą tego państwa. W roku 1985 wybuchła II WŚ o zasięgu już nie tylko naszego globu gdyż walki toczone były również na Księżycu oraz na powierzchni Marsa, w chmurach Wenus oraz w pustce kosmicznej (powstały wówczas pierwsze okręty kosmiczne zdolne do walk). Wojna ta trwała dekadę po czym nastąpiło zawieszenie broni. Mimo że Ziemia została zdewastowana tym konfliktem to jednak dokonał się podczas niej potężny postęp technologiczny w każdej dziedzinie. Ze względu na postępy w technologii podróży kosmicznych stworzono Organizację Narodów Zjednoczonych która to definitywnie zakończyła ten apokaliptyczny konflikt a następnie stała się rozjemcą w sporach.Wydawało się ze wreszcie nastąpi Złoty Okres dla świata. Pokój i postęp technologiczny zaowocowały skolonizowaniem do połowy XXI w większości interesujących globów w Układzie Słonecznym. Jednak początkiem końca Ziemi okazała się natura człowieka pragnącego stworzyć nowy zabójczy rodzaj uzbrojenia. Niestety stworzona przez międzynarodową korporację F.A.S Mechaniczna Horda stała się początkiem końca nie tylko okresu spokoju ale i życia na Ziemi i w całym Układzie Słonecznym. Exodus Około roku 2056 roboty mające wejść w skład Mechanicznej Hordy stawały się trzonem niemal każdej istniejącej armii. Działające na zasadzie roju podporządkowanego Tyglowi (o Mechanicznej Hordzie dodam kiedy indziej :D) były idealnymi żołnierzami gdyż posiadły zdolność do odtwarzania swojej liczebności, spora dozę samoświadomości oraz wynalazek zwany przetwornikiem paliwowym (za pomocą roju nanitów mogły przetwarzać materie na potrzebne im paliwo i komponenty) co pozwalało na niekończące się starcia tych mechanicznych bestii. Jednak im więcej było Rojów a w Rojach maszyn stawały się one coraz bardziej samodzielne. Zagrożenie najszybciej wykryły 2 państwa- Rzesza Zachodnioeuropejska i Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska. Na ich korzyść przemawiał na pewno fakt że oba te państwa stosunkowo niechętnie wykorzystywały tego typu wynalazki. Okazało się jednak że działania i tak były spóźnione- maszyny już dawno podjęły walkę ze stwórcami ale do momentu ataku Pan-Słowian z jednostek Rzeszy stawiały na subtelny sabotaż i rozbudowę własnej struktury. Jednak oba państwa spotkały się stosunkowo nieoczekiwanie z potępieniem ze strony reszty ONZ'tu. Okazało się że inne państwa potraktowały ich prewencyjne uderzenie jako zdradziecki atak a dowody na samoświadomość maszyn spowodowały ze potraktowano ich działania jako ludobójstwo. Oczywiście oba mocarstwa mimo zadawnionej nienawiści postanowiły przygotować się zarówno do walki jak i ewakuacji z planety a następnie układu. Orbitalne stocznie nad Ziemią, Marsem, Ganimedesem i Trytonem zaczęły pracować z pełną mocą budując potężne Arki. Kompletowano w maksymalnym pośpiechem genomy istot ziemskich oraz zgrywano ludzkie świadomości oraz wzory DNA gdyż same statki miały posiadać stosunkowo nieliczne załogi wspomagane S.I. Gdy statki te potajemnie odleciały wojna w Układzie Słonecznym weszła własnie w otwartą fazę. Maszyny zaczęły przypuszczać otwarte szturmy na ufortyfikowane granice państw jak i miasta. W początkowej fazie konfliktu reszta ONZ wspomagała wysiłki maszyn oraz budowała za pomocą F.A.S całe legiony tych maszyn. Oczywiście oba państwa walczyły zacięcie wsparte całą swoja technologią nie wachając się stosować taktycznych uderzeń atomem, plazmą czy też orbitalnym bombardowaniem kinetycznym ( czyli zrzucaniu z orbity wolframowych "włóczni" ). Oczywiście takie działania powodowały potworne zniszczenia jednak broniące się frakcje wiedziały ze ocaliły swoje populacje w Arkach co pozwalało im na tak potworne działania. Jednak po kilku latach maszyny objawiły swoje prawdziwe oblicze zaczynając przerabiać swoich niedawnych sojuszników na biopaliwo co zaowocowało kleconym naprędce Ruchem Oporu. Oczywiście dla Ziemi i Układu Słonecznego było już za późno gdyż maszyny zdobywały coraz więcej przyczółków. Pomoc Rzeszy i Pan-słowiańczyzny pozwoliła co prawda na budowę setek Arek (w których zamieszkali ocaleni uciekający poza rodzimy układ planetarny) jednak około 1/3 została zniszczona przez okręty maszyn a z ocalałych u około 20% doszło do katastrofy i prawdopodobnie śmierci załóg. Ostatnie ludzkie twierdze upadły około 2060 roku i były to odpowiednio Pluton, Europa oraz mały księżyc Karpo. By nie naprowadzić maszyn na trop ludzkich Arek nie wysłano żadnej wiadomości do dziś nikt właściwie nie wie co dzieje się w Układzie Słonecznym. Powstanie Ferrum Star Empire Wyposażone w najlepsze napędy Arki Pan-słowiańskie doleciały po 50 latach podróży (w międzyczasie opracowano WARP ale nie dało się go zainstalować) do oddalonego od Ziemi Układu Uriel. Tam akcję kolonizacyjną rozpoczęła pierwsza z nich a inne dokonały niezbędnych napraw i uzupełnienia zapasów.Kolejnymi kolonizowanymi światami były układy: Demeter, Eden Prime, Minerwa 05, New America, Perun 02, Sacronuk, Styks, Vanheim i Varuk. Okręty i zbudowane za pomocą ich systemów konstrukcyjnych drony budowlane szybko konstruowały miasta na zdobytych światach kierując się wyglądam oryginalnych miast Pan-Słowiańskich bądź planami wykreowanymi poprzez umysły naukowców spięte z pokładowym S.I. Kolejne pokolenia ludzi dojrzewały w kapsułach a ich świadomości nagrane jeszcze na Ziemi były im powoli wprowadzane do mózgu. Oczywiście umysły naukowców razem z S.I wciąż tworzyły nowe technologie i rozwiązania co zaowocowało powstaniem po zaledwie 150 latach bardzo ludnego państwa z rozwiniętą zarówno nauką jak i wojskiem. Obecnie, w 2256, państwo to uwikłane jest w nową wojnę z obcą rasą zdobywców oraz musi zmagać się z maszynami podpełzającymi po omacku do tego gwiezdnego Imperium. Światy Ferrum Star Empire Na Ferrum Star Empire składają się następujące, niekiedy bardzo zróżnicowane światy . Niektóre z nich przypominają Ziemię choć kilka z nich mimo niegościnności jest stosunkowo licznie zamieszkałe ze względu na zasoby. Układ Uriel Najstarszy i zarazem najbardziej rozwinięty Układ Gwiezdny. Jest to stolica całego państwa charakteryzująca się pięknymi miastami, czystymi rzekami oraz niekończącą się szachownicą lasów, pól i upraw morskich. Populacja jest bardzo liczna i jest mozaiką wszystkich nacji należących przed wiekami do Rzeczpospolitej Pan-słowiańskiej. Dodatkowo wielu mieszkańców wywodzi się z Cesarstwa Japońskiego. Zamieszkałe są 4 planety choć tylko 2 posiadają naturalną atmosferę zdolna do podtrzymania życia, jeden glob został poddany terraformacji a jeden to zadziwiający świat miast-kopuł. Najcenniejszym zasobem układu są złoża Unobtanium, koltanu, irydu, palladu oraz helu-3. No i oczywiście najbardziej zaawansowany przemysł. Niedaleko układu Uriel znajduje się stacja kosmiczna wielkości ziemskiego księżyca będąca artefaktem dawnej rasy a obecnie nazywana Atlantis. Owa stacja jest obecnie zamieszkała przez wyznaczonych członków Ferrum Empire i szczegółowo badana pod katem xeno-technologii.Co ciekawe stacja ta nie jest osadzona (jak ludzkie odpowiedniki) w układzie planetarnym a pośród kosmicznej pustki. Układ Demeter Jest to rajski układ opromieniający się w blasku gwiazdy typu słonecznego. W jego skład wchodzi aż 3 nadające się do życia planety. Jednak ich rozwój jest nierównomierny przez co o ile Demeter-1 to świat przypominający nieco wyglądem Ziemię w triasie to Demeter-2 jest skutym w większości lodem światem ogarniętym niemal globalnym zlodowaceniem a Demeter-3 klimatem przypomina Ziemię w erze post-lodowcowe (o wyjątkowo ciepłym i łagodnym klimacie). Układ ten to centrum turystyczne oraz prawdziwy gwiezdny spichlerz dla armii i społeczeństwa. Układ Eden Prime Co ciekawe światy Eden Prime są klasyfikowane jako światy oceaniczne dopiero od około 300 lat. Jak dowodzą badania około 300 lat temu do układu dostałą się chmara komet zbudowanych z lodu które to zbombardowały ówczesne pustynne globy bądź stały się częścią ich orbit. Na owych orbitach zatrzymane komety topiąc się zatopiły ówczesne globy w niekończących się ulewach przez które obecnie jedynie niektóre pasma górskie są archipelagami zagubionymi pośród fal. Zycie na tych globach toczy się wyłącznie na sztucznych miastach-wyspach bądź w podwodnych instalacjach osadzonych na zboczach wspomnianych wcześniej gór. Układ ten jest siedzibą korporacji Triglav produkującej sprzęt pływający dla całego państwa. Dodatkowym bogactwem są olbrzymie złoża złota i platyny zlokalizowane w pasmach pod zatopionymi górami. Układ Minerwa O ile wcześniejsze układy są stosunkowo przyjazne życiu to Minerwę skolonizowano jedynie dla jej zasobów. Jedynymi globami zdatnymi do jakiejkolwiek formy osadnictwa stałego okazały się spowite metanowo-amoniakalną atmosferą globy przypominające nieco Tytana znanego z Układu Słonecznego (choć globy przypominają masa i wielkością Ziemię). Całość życia w nich koncentruje się w kilku kilometrowych miastach-wieżach bądź w podziemnych instalacjach. Bogactwem tego niegościnnego układu są olbrzymie złoża wszelakiego typu pierwiastków oraz same atmosfery złożone z mieszanki idealnej do syntezowania paliwa. Układ New America New America był jeszcze przed kilkoma laty układem z dwiema zielonymi planetami i zasobnym społeczeństwem. Jednak czasy prosperity zakończyły się wraz z apokaliptycznym atakiem Obcych którzy spustoszyli całe globy atakami chemicznymi. Megatony bojowych środków chemicznych w niemal sekundzie, spadając w postaci krwistoczerwonego deszczu, rozpuściły mieszkańców planet jak i cała niemal biosferę. Oczywiście żołnierze imperialni odpowiedzieli kontratakiem ale skala zniszczeń po prostu ich przytłoczyła. Miliardy ludzkich i zwierzęcych ciał pokrywały kontynenty, flora gniła w zastraszającym tempie zmieniając się w lepką maź i wydzielając trujące opary. W takiej sytuacji legioniści mogli bronić siebie i nielicznych ocalałych w pokrytych specjalnymi kopułami ogrodach botanicznych lub zoologicznych. Jednak atak chemiczny był tylko wstępem do potężnej lądowej ofensywy. Setki tysięcy obcych szturmowało pośpiesznie ufortyfikowane kopuły jednak i atakujący odczuli na sobie zniszczenie całej niemal biosfery. Pozwoliło to obrońcom wytrzymać aż do przybycia odsieczy po której odrzucono obcych daleko od układu niszcząc im kilka ich planet. Niegdyś bogate globy układu New America upadły stając się toksycznymi pustyniami pokrytymi popiołem i czymś w rodzaju regolitu (powstał on po rozpuszczeniu się niektórych materiałów konstrukcyjnych). Oceany planety to gotująca się fioletowawa breja w której przetrwały tylko nieliczne mikroorganizmy. Kontynenty pod względem życia wyglądają nieco lepiej choć i tu jakiekolwiek ślady przyrody przetrwały tylko w najwyższych partiach gór. Mimo tego ludzie wciąż trwają tu mieszkając w miastach szczelnie odciętych od zabójczej atmosfery poprzez skomplikowane kopuły wzmocnione polami ochronnymi. Same globy to obecnie światy wydobywcze oraz olbrzymi poligon na którym testowane jest wszystko od pistoletów do bomb termojądrowych. Układ Perun-02 Jeśli komukolwiek wydawało się że Minerwa to niegościnny układ to Perun-02 jest tym czym w wyobrażeniu wielu mogłoby być piekło. Kilkanaście orbitujących w tym układzie globów jest wielkości Marsa osłanianych kilkoma gazowymi gigantami. Jednak to samo z siebie nie jest zagrożeniem to jednak fakt że jest to układ podwójny i oprócz "przyjaznego" bliźniaka Słońca zawiera wyjątkowo aktywnego czerwonego karła przysparza wielu kłopotów mieszkańcom. Plazmowe flary, fale zabójczego promieniowania oraz niestabilne orbity sprawiły że wszystkie te globy mimo początkowego potencjału nie wykształciły biosfery (na jednym z globów stwierdzono tylko kolonie prymitywnych rodzimych mikroorganizmów) a ich atmosfery po wiekach wystawienia na promieniowanie zmieniły się w mieszankę toksycznych gazów i promieniotwórczych izotopów. Życie na tych smaganych toksycznymi wiatrami i promieniowaniem globach może toczyć się wyłącznie w specjalnie izolowanych budynkach lub głęboko pod ziemią. Ze względu na skład atmosfery oraz bliskość obu gwiazd globy te posiadają wielowarstwowe złoża Unobtanium, Helu-3, meteorytowego żelaza oraz irydu i palladu. Jednocześnie pod powierzchnią planety toczy się nieustająca produkcja przemysłowa. Układ Sacronuk Układ Sacronuk posiada jedynie jedną planetę typu ziemskiego umieszczoną pomiędzy mniejszymi i większymi gazowymi gigantami. Jest to istne kuriozum jednak bogactwo hybrydowej ziemsko-miejscowej biosfery wprost urzeka a megamiasta są architektonicznymi arcydziełami. Sama planeta może nie posiada zaawansowanego przemysłu jednak nadrabia to będąc naukową i religijną stolicą Feruum. W układzie mimo braku istotnej produkcji przemysłowej to jednak zgromadzenie na niej wszystkich niemal najtęższych głów sprawia ze jest to ojczyzna wszystkich najbardziej zaawansowanych wynalazków. Układ Styks Układ Styks to pozostający na uboczu mały układ planetarny będący potężną kolonią karną Imperium. Jedyna zamieszkała planeta to post-impaktowy świat pokryty w znacznej części pustynią z nieliczną fauną i flora. Zsyłani na nią ludzie mogą mieszkać tylko w podziemnych super-miastach na "ulicach" którego szerzy się bezprawie. Oczywiście by w ogóle przeżyć trzeba albo znaleźć prace (szefują tu strażnicy) albo zająć się "rolnictwem" bądź gangsterką. Układ ma opinie miejsca z którego się nie wraca choć trzeba przyznać że pośród resocjalizowanych trafiają się idealni kandydaci do służby w Legionach a niekiedy doskonali majsterkowicze. Cześć strażników też wywodzi się z tutejszej populacji, która ta gdyby nie stały dopływ "surowca ludzkiego" prawdopodobnie wybiłaby się w kilka lat. Układ Vanheim Stolica tutejszych Skando-słowian (naród ten powstał w Arce-05 przewożącej w swoim banku pamięci umysły ludzi ze Skandynawii i zachodniej Słowiańszczyzny spięte w rodzaj symulowanej rzeczywistości), świat przemysłowy oraz miejsce lokalizacji Sztabu Generalnego Legionów Ferrum Star Empire. W odróżnieniu od innych mieszkańców tego państwa Skando-słowianie wyróżniają się specyficzną kulturą oraz wyznawanym etosem przez co układ jest etnicznym monolitem (tarcia pomiędzy ludźmi na innych planetach nie raz kończyły się mordobiciem na ulicach). To właśnie tu rekrutowane są słynne legiony nazywane Mrocznym Legionem (odpowiednio oddziały o numerach od 210 do 310) słynące z wielkiej bitności oraz bezwzględnej wierności władcy Imperium. Oprócz bycia stolicą Imperialnej Armii Vanheim jest też centrum biznesu powiązanego z wojskiem. To własnie na tutejszych orbitach kwaterę główną mają potentaci branży kosmicznej Twardowsky Space Shipyard i Kestrel Aerospace Corporation. Układ Varuk Kupię,sprzedam, coś uszczknę na boku- słowa te to motto tutejszych ludzi. Varuk to centrum bankowe tutejszego państwa pośredniczące zarówno w transakcjach pomiędzy układami jak i innymi państwami- zarówno ludzkimi jak i należącymi do xenos. Megamiasta tego globu to istne giełdy na których interesy obejmują wszystko- od dostaw drukarek nano-litycznych (niezwykle zaawansowanej technologi przemysłowej wykorzystującej nanity) do wysuniętych posterunków nasłuchowych po dostawy czystej bielizny do jednego z tutejszych żłobków. Sam układ jest zrównoważonym układem choć ilości kredytów i surowców przewijające się przez ręce tutejszych spekulantów sprawiają ze tutejszy skarb państwa ma wiekuiste nadwyżki mimo że niemal każdy prowadzi tutaj jakieś interesy w szarej strefie. Technologia Ferrum Star Empire Zaawansowanie technologiczne Ferrum Star Empire stoi niemal na poziomie 2 w skali Kardaszewa. Jest to jeden z najlepiej rozwiniętych ludzkich światów ale też jedna z lepiej rozwiniętych cywilizacji w znanym kosmosie. Górnictwo Wiecznie nienasycony moloch jakim jest przemysł jakim jest przemysł Ferrum potrzebuje gargantuicznych dostaw surowców. By zaspokoić popyt na minerały tutejsi górnicy i ich maszyny przekopują zarówno dostępne warstwy skorup planetarnych ale też filtrują dna oceanów, regolit a nawet przetapiają całe planetoidy. Najcenniejszym odkryciem jakie dokonały tutejsze statki górnicze było odnalezienie naturalnego "stopu" nazywanego Unobtanium. Materiał ten jest krystalicznym nadprzewodnikiem zachowującym swoje właściwości od temperatury równej kilku Kelvinom do temperatury 1248 stopni Celsjusza. Zrewolucjonizowało to niemal wszystkie gałęzie techniki a same brudni-niebieskie kryształki (czasami okruchy wielkości ludzkiej dłoni choć namierzono odłamy wielkości domów) stały się niezwykle poszukiwanym materiałem o którego Imperium stoczyło wiele krwawych wojen. Nanotechnologia Co można zrobić gdy posiada się maszyny wielkości kilku atomów? Otóż można usprawnić wszystko od maszyn do własnych obywateli a nawet całych technologii. Ferrum Star Empire jest niekwestionowanym liderem w tworzeniu i wykorzystywaniu tej technologi. Niemal każda dziedzina życia tego mocarstwa począwszy od wytopu metali do podróży kosmicznych i terra-formacji jest nasycona tymi małymi "robocikami" poprawiającymi konstrukcje ale tez strukturę wewnętrzną materiałów. Nawet osławieni Legioniści z Legionów Ferrum Star Empire są silni zmodyfikowanymi super-żołnierzami. Napęd Ossendowskiego-Hietala Ten stosunkowo stary projekt został opracowany dla pierwszych Arek odlatujących z kosmicznych stoczni podczas walk z Mechaniczną Hordą. Stworzył go i wybudował polski naukowiec prof.Ireneusz Ossendowski i w tej postaci napęd ten przetrwał wiele lat. Oczywistym jest fakt że postęp z czasem ulepszy tą konstrukcję jednak oprócz jej miniaturyzacji i poprawie wydajności oraz w minimalnym stopniu osiągów przez dziesięciolecia prace w tym zakresie stały w miejscu. Stara wersja napędu zapewniała "zaledwie" możliwość podróży 3-3,5 raza szybszą od światła gdyż generator grawitonowy mógł zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń tylko w stosunkowo małym zakresie. Dodatkowo zaprojektowane jeszcze przez genialnego Polaka pola ochronne "wytrzymywały" jedynie płytki zanurzenie w czasoprzestrzeni (co wymuszało lot skokowy). Jednak młody naukowiec z Vanheim już na etapie doktoratu opracował najpierw teoretyczne rozważania a następnie praktyczne projekty głęboko modyfikujące i ulepszające oryginalne projekty zarówno generatorów grawitonowych jak i tarcz i samego napędu. Obecnie napęd (z już dwuczłonową nazwą) zapewnia możliwość lotu z "prędkością" 6-6,5 razy szybszą od prędkości światła. Dodatkowo ulepszone pola ochronne pozwala na zdecydowanie dłuższe loty bez wyłączania osłon i generatorów grawitonowych. Jednak o ile prędkości te zdają się być imponujące to dalej podróże międzygwiezdne trwają stosunkowo długo (przykładowo by przelecieć z Układu Styks do Układu Vanheim które dzieli "tylko" 14 lat świetlnych potrzeba nieco ponad dwóch lat-choć istnieje też opcja przyspieszenia przelotu). By pasażerowie mogli w ogóle przetrwać tak długi okres czasu wszystkie statki kosmiczne-od fregaty do pancernika i lotniskowca- posiadają systemy hibernacyjne. Astronomia Astronomia- kluczowy element kosmicznej nawigacji- jest obecnie nauką bardziej zbliżoną do geografii niż rachitycznego dodatku do beznadziejnie skonstruowanego programu fizyki znanego z naszej linii czasowej (chyba że obecnie coś się zmieniło :D). Jednak postęp w tej dziedzinie oprócz odkrycia setek tysięcy o ile nie milionów egzoplanet, gwiazd, asteroid itp odkrył również coś niezwykle przydatnego. Są to naturalne "skróty" przez czasoprzestrzeń charakteryzujące się stabilnymi budową oraz przebiegiem. Dzięki tym strukturom możliwe jest niemal natychmiastowe przebywanie niewyobrażalnych odległości jednak są dwie wady tego rozwiązania. Po pierwsze Ferrum nie posiada technologii pozwalających ani stabilizować istniejące tunele chaotyczne(choć używanie w ich okolicy napędu Ossendowskiego-Hietala sprawia że można osiagnąć przelot 16 razy szybszy niż prędkość światła) co wymuszana nich korzystanie z obiektów naturalnych (a znają ich zaledwie kilka) a do tego ewentualni agresorzy mogą je wykorzystać by przeprowadzić Blitzkrieg w iście kosmicznym stylu. Transport Ferrum Star Empire jest autorytarna monarchią- jest to fakt. Jednak nie warto tutaj wyobrażać sobie opresyjnego reżimu w którym garstka topi się w pieniądzach a reszta je szczury w slumsach okazyjnie dostając solidny wpier*** od Policji. Społeczeństwo Ferrum jest zróżnicowaną pod względem majątkowym społecznością w której wędrówka między klasami społecznymi jest płynna. Dystopijne wizje zatłoczonych wagonów metra też można między bajki włożyć gdyż spora cześć tutejszego społeczeństwa ma własne środki transportu. Jednak "rutynowe" podróże międzygwiezdne też nie istnieją (bo są drogie) a podróże wewnątrz układów (dla zwykłego obywatela Ferrum) mogą być porównywane do wykupienia przez typowego Polaka (z naszych czasów) lotu tam i z powrotem do U.S.A z opcją tygodniowego pobytu (niby możliwe ale portfel raczej mocno to odczuje). Oczywiście w celu wznoszenia megaton ładunków pomiędzy orbita a powierzchnią wykorzystywane są potężne windy kosmiczne (dlatego wycieczka do zawieszonego na orbicie astro-hotelu jest możliwa dla każdego pracującego obywatela). Medycyna Medycyna w Ferrum stoi na niezwykle wysokim poziomie. Za tak potężnym rozwinięciem tej dziedziny nauki stoją całe zastępy tutejszych lekarz i naukowców którzy przez wieki potrafili uniknąć "zabetonowania" światopoglądu co owocowało coraz większym zasobem wiedzy oraz coraz skuteczniejszymi metodami leczenia. Już w XXI w odkryto zaawansowane metody modyfikacji genetycznych, kuracji genowych, leczenia różnych typów nowotworów(ps. rakiem nazwiemy tylko to co wyrosło z tkanki nabłonkowej) ale też wyjątkowo wątpliwych moralnie technik klonowania, sztucznych macic oraz hybrydyzacji różnych gatunków. Dodatkowo postępy technologiczne pozwalały również zgrywać na specjalne "nero-dyski" świadomość człowieka co zaowocowało faktem niemal całkowitego "skopiowania" umysłów ziemskich ocaleńców którzy to właśnie pod postacią (i w formie matrycy DNA) uciekali przed maszynami w głąb kosmosu. Obecnie postęp medycyny nieco przyhamował choć szerokie wykorzystanie nanotechnologii i hybrydyzacja za jej pomocą tego co uznajemy za organiczne z elementami syntetycznymi daje obraz dalszego rozwoju tej części Homo Sapiens. Siły wojskowe Ferrum Wstęp By radzić sobie z coraz lepiej uzbrojonymi i wyposażonymi armiami przeciwników stosującymi wraz ze skokowym postępem technologicznym coraz bardziej wyrafinowane strategie wojsko Rzeczypospolitej musiało stawiać na maksymalną skuteczność. Jako jeden z motorów postępu była to organizacja wykorzystująca przyprawiającą o ból głowy mieszankę rozwiązań tradycyjnych, nowoczesnych i eksperymentalnych. Niekiedy powodowało to kuriozalne sytuacja ale ogólnie poprawiało zarówno wartość bojową armii jak i dawało cywilom setki nowych rozwiązań i udogodnień. Siły zbrojne RP jako jedne z nielicznych nigdy nie zrezygnowały z ludzkich żołnierzy co podczas wojen z maszynami pozwoliło niezwykle długo otrzymywać wysoką wartość bojową. Już wtedy żołnierze RP mieli dostęp do zaawansowanych typów amunicji, broni, pancerzy a także pierwszych (nieco zawodnych i topornych) egzoszkieletów. Dodatkowo niektóre oddziały dostały pierwsze (eksperymentalne) terapie genetyczne co podniosło ich wartość bojową na zupełnie nowy poziom. Jednak ten etap istnienia Armii RP upadł razem z ludzkością i prawdopodobnie całą biosferą Ziemi. Jednak skopiowane umysły żołnierzy wraz z ich matrycami DNA również ruszyły poprzez pustkę kosmosu. Przynajmniej w jednym wypadku ich umysły działające w postaci społeczeństwa symulacyjnego przejęły kontrolę nad ogółem co zaowocowało wykreowaniem na nero-serwerach Arki zupełnie nowych tożsamości a w jej komorach rozwojowych zupełnie nowej rasy człowieka (Homo sapiens vanheimus) będącego ulepszoną pod wieloma względami istotą ludzką będącą idealną bazą dla nowej generacji super-żołnierza. Dodatkowo zbiorowa symulacja wraz z pokładową S.I pozwoliła opracować również wiele nowych rodzajów uzbrojenia jak i ostatecznie ustalić procedury bio - nano-modyfikacji. Obecnie po dziesięcioleciach zmian organizacyjnych jak i postępu siły zbrojne przyjęły nazwę Legionów Ferrum Star Empire (Ferrum Star Empire Legions). Uzbrojenie ochronne Od wieków był to temat którego ewolucja przypominała sinusoidę wahająca się od zbroi maksymiliańskiej w wieku XVI do niemal całkowitego odrzucenia pancerza w wieku XVII i XVIII i powrotu kamizelek kuloodpornych w wieku XX. Jednak gdy zaczęto z powrotem cenić życie pojedynczego trepa na polu bitwy kamizelki rozpoczęły swoją ewolucję w kierunku coraz lepszego poziomu ochronny przy jednoczesnym utrzymaniu mobilności piechura. Do rąk (a właściwie na tułowia, głowy i kończyny) powędrowały coraz lepsze pancerze uzupełniane coraz to lepszym osprzętem. Stal wyparł kevlar a tego z czasem wyparły skomplikowane kompozyty. Sam pancerz stał się wkrótce niewystarczający gdyż arenami starć stawał się kosmos i globy pozbawione atmosfery bądź mające atmosferę śmiertelnie niebezpieczną dla człowieka. Do rąk żołnierzy trafiać zaczęły wówczas coraz nowocześniejsze skafandry kosmiczne i przystosowane do noszenia na nich pancerze. Wówczas też powstały pierwsze prototypy egzoszkieletów. Ten etap rozwoju opancerzenia został przerwany apokalipsa w wykonaniu zbuntowanych maszyn. Dalszy rozwój prowadziły już umysłu naukowców wsparte zaawansowanymi S.I Arek. Postęp jaki dokonał się podczas tego lotu był olbrzymi przez co wyhodowanSzturmowiec FerrumFali do rąk broń w której ciężko było dopatrzeć swoich przed apokaliptycznych poprzedników. Jednocześnie cały ten osprzęt został dostosowany zarówno do ludzkiej budowy jak i skrajnych warunków obecnych pól bitew. Typy legionistów Ferrum Jest to podstawowy typ żołnierza służącego w Legionach Ferrum. Ze względu na elitarny trening, nano-modyfikacje organizmu oraz dostęp do zaawansowanego opancerzenia i uzbrojenia są oni trybami jednej z najbardziej zabójczej armii w znanym kosmosie. Dzięki wbudowanym w pancerz systemom elektronicznym, systemowi podtrzymywania życia oraz wiązkom nano-mięśni sprawia że podrasowany genetycznie żołnierz staje się jeszcze skuteczniejszą maszyną bojową. O ile podstawie wyposażenie wykorzystywane jest jednakowo przez wszystkich legionistów to oddziały rekrutowane w Układzie Vanheim zrezygnowały z niego na rzecz rodzimych konstrukcji. Pancerze stworzone przez Vanheim Industry są rozwinięciem tego co używa reszta armii. Zarówno skafander z wiązkami nanomięśni jak i hełm oraz charakterystyczny tylko dla niego zewnętrzny egzoszkielet jest prawdziwym dziełem sztuki i pozwala równać się jego użytkownikowi nawet z budzącymi zasłużoną grozę na polu bitwy Pretorianami Ferrum. Rekrutowani spośród najlepszych ze Szturmowców Pretorianie są elitarną gwardią włądcy państwa ale też pełnią rolę "straży ogniowej" wchodząc do akcji tam gdzie nawet Darktrooper'zy z Vanheim nie dają rady. Jako jedyni posiadają dostęp do super-zaawansowanego pancerza bojowego nazywanego Nanokombinezonem bojowym. Dzięki swojemu treningowi, doświadczeniu i dostępowi do najbardziej wyszukanych typów uzbrojenia są w stanie odwracać wyniki nawet najgorszych bitew. Piloci ''' Jest to jeden z najbardziej wyspecjalizowanych typów żołnierza w Legionach. Jest to co prawda "najsłabszy" i najmniej nadający się do walki bezpośredniej typ żołnierza jednak jego umiejętności oraz wyrafinowany pancerz sprawiają kilka takich za sterami myśliwców/okrętów jest w stanie dziesiątkować wrogie floty. Dzięki posiadanym pancerzom piloci niejako zrastają się z maszynami którymi kierują przez co stają się niedoścignionymi wirtuozami. Pancerze te posiadają również zaawansowany system podtrzymywania życia co pozwala "zestrzelonym" w próżni pilotom czekać wiele godzin na ratunek. W razie zestrzelenia na planecie posiadającej atmosferę pancerze posiadają małe silniczki hamujące oraz lekkie spadochrony. Jako jedyne z pancerzy bojowych prawie nigdy nie są malowane w kamuflaże zamiast tego kolorystyka służy do określania jak dobry pilotem jest jego właściciel przez co białe noszą ci do 20 zestrzeleń, niebieskie ci do 60 oraz chodzące legendy noszące czarne pancerze chlubiący się minimum 120 zestrzeleniami. '''Uzbrojenie zaczepne Mimo że postęp technologiczny wyniósł ludzkość do gwiazd oraz pozwolił stworzyć (zabójcze dla rasy) S.I to sama broń dalej zamiast na futurystycznych railgunach, lasgunach czy innym ustrojstwie dalej opiera się na starej dobrej broni palnej choć z wieloma usprawnieniami. Zrezygnowano w większości z amunicji łuskowej zastępując ją wyjątkowo zabójczą amunicją bezłuskową uzupełniając ją kilkoma zaawansowanymi projektami broni energetycznej. Sama broń tworzona jest w potężnych drukarniach stereolitograficznych co w połączeniu z zautomatyzowanym górnictwem kosmicznym sprawia że niemal nie da się odciąć Legionów Ferrum odciąć od zaopatrzenia. Broń indywidualna VIS-82A1 jest bardzo starym projektem będącym podstawową bronią boczną Ferrum. Napędzany 21 pociskami bezłuskowymi idealnie spełnia rolę broni policyjnej oraz ostatniej szansy choć w realnej wymianie ognia z obcymi bądź maszynami jest raczej marnym wyborem. Posiada opcję ognia pojedynczego i 3 nabojowej serii. Jest to podstawowy subkarabinek wykorzystywany w Legionach. Zbudowany na podobnej zasadzie jak P90 z naszych czasów napędzany jest amunicją 4,6 mm której mieści 50 sztuk w magazynku. Wykorzystywany jest zarówno przez Policję jak i Siły Obrony Planetarnej oraz Legiony (zwłaszcza przez żołnierzy typu kierowcy,piloci,zwiadowcy). Jest to podstawowa broń Legionistów. Zbudowany w systemie bull-pup karabinek zasilany ze spiralnego magazynka o pojemności 30 nabojów 7 mm Gyrojet prawdziwie wirtuozerskim pod względem ergonomii kawałem metalu i kompozytu. Niezawodny, lekki oraz celny towarzyszy Legionistom podczas walk w niemal każdym środowisku a zabójczo skuteczny nabój sprawia że każdy wróg Gwiezdnego Imperium Ferrum wypowiada się o tej broni z szacunkiem. W bezpośrednim szturmie na budynek czy też do walki z co bardziej upierdliwymi formami życia w odległych koloniach strzelba TSB-02 jest tym co Legionista powinien mieć ze sobą. Ta dwulufowa strzelba zdolna do strzelania zarówno jak typowa "pompka" jak i posiadająca tryb ognia samopowtarzalnego zasilana z magazynków na 20 wysokociśnieniowych nabojów śrutowych. Same śruciny też nie są zwykłymi kulkami z ołowiu a zabójczymi ząbkowanymi klinami zdolnymi do lotu aerodynamicznego. Słowem TSB-02 jest bronią której potencjał bojowy zaskoczył niejednego wroga dla którego "pompka" wydała się prymitywną bronią. Czasami horda potworów bądź wrogie maszyny czy też żołnierze są zbyt liczni by powstrzymać ich zwykłymi karabinkami szturmowymi. Jednak inżynierowie z Vanhaimu stworzyli karabin maszynowy strzelający mikro rakietami (kto kojarzy bolter z uniwersum Wh40k wie co to oznacza :D) zdolnymi z zabójczą szybkością masakrować wroga. WZ-110 jest standardowym uzbrojeniem ciężko opancerzonego Legionisty ale też podstawową bronią wsparcia w drużynie tychże żołnierzy. O ile podczas wojen z maszynami lżejsze karabiny wyborowe odeszły do lamusa to gdy rozwój Ferrum przyspieszył koniecznym okazało się stworzenie lekkiego karabiny wyborowego do zwalczania siły żywej. Odwołano się wówczas do konstrukcji karabinka spadochroniarzy Rzeszy Europejskiej mocno ją usprawniając co zaowocowało powstanie poręcznej snajperki napędzanej amunicją Gyrojet której celownik posiada prosty system poprawiający celność. Mimo że nominalnie broń ta jest wytwarzana na rynek cywilna to w większości drużyn Legionistów znajduje się na stanie przynajmniej 1 taki karabin. O ile "cywilne" UR-20 to niezwykle skuteczne karabiny wyborowe to gdy dochodzi do starcia z wrogimi maszynami bądź wyjątkowo mocno opancerzonymi wrogami i pojazdami są niewystarczające. Legiony już od początku istnienia kładły nacisk na broń zdolną do skutecznego eliminowania maszyn przez co "domyślną" snajperką tych formacji stały się UR'y 40M. Broń ta wykorzystująca szyny magnetyczne do rozpędzania wolframowych strzałek dzięki specjalnemu oprogramowaniu wykorzystywanemu w układach celowniczych posiada zasięg skuteczny 6 km przez co oprócz walk z maszynami jest też wykorzystywany jako broń strażników baz kosmicznych itp instalacji. MGASL-05 jest podstawowym typem granatnika rakietowego wykorzystywanego w Legionach Ferrum. Wykorzystuj on programowalną rakietę z trójfazową głowica zdolną do walki z celami na lądzie, w powietrzu jak i można jej używać w próżni kosmicznej. Idealnie nadaje się do walk zarówno z maszynami jak i siłą żywą przeciwnika. X4 są jednym z osiągnięć technologii wojskowej stworzonej w układzie Sacronuk. Sama broń jest miotaczem mikrofal o natężeniu zdolnym niszczyć nawet pancerze ablacyjne wykorzystywane w "cywilnych" statkach kosmicznych. Tego typu uzbrojenie jest stosunkowo drogie i nieco zawodne jednakże ze względu na potęgę pojedynczego strzału wykorzystywane są zwłaszcza przez oddziały głębokiego zwiady kosmicznego i ochrony wysuniętych kolonii. X3 jest stworzoną na Vanheimie odpowiedzią na mikrofalową X4. EM1 jest działkiem laserowym o mocy zdolnej niszczyć wrogie maszyny i pancerze. Podobnie jak X4 jest to broń mocno eksperymentalna ale już widać że o ile X4 stanie się futurystycznym miotaczem ognia to EM1 ma potencjał by zastąpić MGASL-05. Pojazdy Legionów Ferrum Jest to prosty dron obdarzony zaawansowanym W.I (na poziomie psa) którego głównym zadaniem jest zwiad bądź bycie maszyną dostarczająca zaopatrzenie po nawet najtrudniejszym terenie. Sam w sobie nie jest uzbrojony ale niektórzy legioniści przerabiają te "pokojowe" mecha-psy na platformy uzbrojone w karabin maszynowy WZ-110. O ile M.L.T.W-01 jest pokojowo nastawiona maszyną logistyczną to jej młodszy brat- Dobermann jest typową maszyną wsparcia dla piechoty. Maszyny tego typu dzielą jednostkę logiczną z M.L.T.W-01 jednak posiadają inny software. Sama maszyna przypomina nieco mini-czołg, porusza się w 2-óch trybach (wolno jeżdżącym jako wsparcie piechoty oraz szybszym do przemieszczania się między punktami). Głównym uzbrojeniem jest działo w układzie kartaczownicy ale ze względu na modularność konstrukcji można zamontować na nich wyrzutnie rakiet, działka a nawet akceleratory z myśliwców kosmicznych. Maszyny tego typu strzegą ulic wielu miast tego państwa ale też zautomatyzowanych stacji terraformujących, posterunków nasłuchowych i wspierają obrońców najdalszych kolonii. Jest to podstawowy kołowy transporter opancerzony piechoty. W swojej konstrukcji jest rozwinięciem wojskowych łazików używanych już podczas wojen w Układzie Słonecznym. Posiada mocny pancerz, niezawodny układ jezdny oraz pojemność ładunkową zdolna pomieścić 12 żołnierzy desantu. Wykorzystywany jest zarówno przez Legiony jak i Policję oraz wszelkiej maści kolonistów. O ile Drakarr jest masowo wykorzystywany przez zwykłych Legionistów to Kestrel Aeroship Company z Vanheim stworzyło o wiele bardziej elitarny pojazd dla własnych sił zbrojnych. Stryker jest o wiele bardziej drapieżną konstrukcją posiadającą wiele cech wspólnych z Drakarrem choć daleko ulepszonych. Ze względu na swoją wytrzymałość, szybkość i uzbrojenie oprócz bycia podstawowym APC Darktrooper'ów stał się tez rumakiem wielu elitarnych oddziałów. Defendery powstały jako cięzkie wsparcie dla lżejszych Drakrarrów i Strykerów. Ze względu na doktrynę kładącą nacisk na dynamiczne ataki i silne wsparcie z powietrza czołgi w Ferrum wykorzystywane są rzadko jednak już podczas pierwszych potyczek z innymi ludzkimi państwami czy też obcymi zauważono tę lukę w wyposażeniu. Propozycję tego projektu wysunęła Minerwan Mining Corporation do tej pory specjalizująca się raczej w sprzęcie górniczym i pojazdach logistycznych. Co ciekawe wygrała gdyż zastosowała w projekcie Defendera wiele sprawdzonych przez siebie rozwiązań testowanych na morderczych poligonach rodzimej, toksycznej planety. Sam Defender to obecnie bardzo lubiana maszyna zdolna zastąpić czołgi w walce choć w takich sytuacjach musi korzystać ze wsparcia lotnictwa. Doktryna Ferrum raczej unika stosowania maszyn tak ciężkich jak czołgi to jednak ich wsparcie w obecnej wojnie z obcą rasą okazało się niezbędne. By zbudować maszynę zdolną do nadążania za resztą armii będącą jednocześnie czołgiem wykorzystano połączone zespoły z Sakronuk, Vanheim i Uriel. Stworzono wówczas antygrawitacyjną płytę zdolną być podstawą czołgu jednocześnie dając mu najlepsze systemy opancerzenia i uzbrojenia co zaowocowało powstaniem tych morderczych maszyn. Nie są może one bardzo popularne ani łatwe w produkcji za to ich szybkość, pancerz i przenoszone uzbrojenie gwarantują załodze wysoki wskaźnik przeżywalności oraz zabójczo duży wskaźnik skuteczności. Jak wiadomo rolę marynarki w czasach istnienia Ferrum Star Empire rolę marynarki przejęły statki kosmiczne to dalej istnieją morskie pojazdy wojskowe podległe jednak Legionom. Oczywiście z racji tego że niemal każda cywilizacja z jaka walczy posiada siły kosmiczne i powietrzne statki nawodne stały się bezużyteczne. Jednak statki podwodne zaprojektowane przy użyciu najnowszych technologii okazały się prawdziwymi drapieżnikami zdolnymi wspierać zarówno siły naziemne jak i powietrzne i kosmiczne Ferrum. Te niewidoczne dla radarów drapieżniki czające się na głębokościach jakie w XXI w wytrzymywały tylko batyskafy zdolne są do szybkiego przemieszczania się i wspierania celowanymi salwami rakietowymi zarówno piechotę jak i statki wroga które zeszły na niską orbitę. IT-05 jest podstawową kanonierką służąca do transportu żołnierzy i sprzętu oraz bliskiego wsparcia wycofującej się piechoty. Zbudowana w układzie Osprey'a zdolna jest zarówno do lotu w trybie helikoptera jak i samolotu turbośmigłowego. Dzięki kompensatorowi grawitonowemu jak i zaawansowanym silnikom zdolna jest pokonywać wielkie odległości przy mały zużyciu paliwa (na 1 baku może spokojnie zrobić trasę odpowiadającą trasie Berlin-Władywostok przy sprzyjających warunkach) do tego ma modularną konstrukcję co ułatwia jej dostosowanie do panujących na polu walki warunków oraz obtania produkcję. IS-05 jest pod konstrukcyjnym względem bratem bliźniakiem IT-05. Maszynę tę zaprojektowali inżynierowie z New America's Hazard Enviroment Industries dla swoich legionistów jako prostą, tanią maszynę wsparcia ogniowego. Jednak szybko zauważono że te maszyny mają wielki potencjał i szybko zostały one przyjęte we wszystkich Legionach. Sam IS-05 nie jest jakoś super skuteczną maszyną ale działko dziobowe i zapas rakiet potrafiły uczynić sporo zamieszania na polu bitwy jednocześnie wciąż będąc pojazdem bardzo tanim w produkcji. O ile IT-05 i IS-05 są wyjątkowo udanymi maszynami to każda armia niezależnie od czasów potrzebuje w parku maszynowym czegoś cięższego. Swoistym Chinookiem Legionów jest urielański HTV-06. Ta ciężka maszyna zbudowana w układzie Osprey'a (zmodyfikowanym) podobnie jak IT-05 posiada dwa tryby lotu jednakże jest w stanie zabierać ze sobą o wiele więcej "bagażu". Jednakże najciekawszą wersją tego pojazdu jest vanheimski HTV-06SS czyli poczciwa powietrzna ciężarówka uzbrojona w kilka działek gatlinga, wyrzutnie rakiet na nawet podczepiane bomby. Marynarka kosmiczna Ferrum w bud. Kategoria:Miejsca